1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to mounting apparatus for electrical switching apparatus. The disclosed concept also pertains to switchgear apparatus for mounting electrical switching apparatus.
2. Background Information
Modernization of existing switchgear structures frequently involves the replacement of older electrical switching apparatus including, for example and without limitation, circuit switching devices, and circuit interrupters, such as circuit breakers and network protectors, with new devices. Frequently, such new devices employ relatively more modern technologies. An example of this is the replacement of medium voltage air circuit breakers with vacuum bottle based circuit breakers.
Such new devices may be of the fixed mount or withdrawable type but, in either case, there exists a stationary component (e.g., the cradle or cassette in the case of the withdrawable type) that needs to be properly interconnected with remaining switchgear cell components, most notably the primary bus system. In addition, the mounting mechanism must be adequately braced to resist the electromagnetic forces resulting from relatively very high fault currents the application may experience.
No known electrical switching apparatus mounting apparatus adjusts in any direction in order to provide a different position of an electrical switching apparatus.
There is room for improvement in mounting apparatus for electrical switching apparatus.
There is also room for improvement in switchgear apparatus in which an electrical switching apparatus is mounted.